Strange Magic
by Starchild384
Summary: When Keira's heart is broken by the one she thought she loved, she vows to never love again. Can someone who thinks the same change the way they both feel? (rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**Marianne: Keira  
** **Dawn: Tess** **King: Samos  
** **Roland: Errol  
** **Bog King: Dark Jak  
** **Stuff: Ashelin (lol)  
** **Thang: Torn (lol)  
** **Sugar Plum Fairy: OC**

 **IMPORTANT!  
** **|  
v  
** **Haven City is completely covered in forests since Samos is king, and the Wasteland is also covered in foliage, but the ground is has natural dark eco in the soil, so only 'bad' plants grow there, and while the trees are fewer, they grow about twice as tall and thick. Also, all Haven elves can control one specific type of eco, and have wings from birth to indicate which they can channel. In the Wasteland, only the royal family are chanellers (and have wings) and can control all kinds of eco; Jak fell into dark eco (lol) and came out as Dark Jak.**

 _This is a story about two kingdoms; side by side, but worlds apart. All along the border, magical flowers grew. Primroses bloom between light and shadow; they are used to make Love Potions. Because after all; everybody deserves to be loved._

Keira laughed as she flew alongside the river, glancing at the flowers as she did so. At last she spotted a patch of tulips. Carefully snipping a stem, she carefully flattened the flower against a piece of bark she had gathered earlier. As she stood and began to take off, a flock of flut-flut birds swarmed past her. She gave a startled and amused 'whoa' and pushed off, rushing to keep pace with them. Keeping herself about a meter above their heads, she could see tiny little feathers floating off them. One jumped and flew to the front of the pack, its wing beats disrupting the air in Keira's space and causing her to roll up and to the left. She managed to catch herself, dazed and giggling. She dive bombed and pulled up just close enough to make waves in the river, before she saw the final flower for her craft. She slowed and took a deep breath.

 _Wise men say  
Only fools, only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

Keira pulled one of several twigs out of her a aqua/teal hair and stuck it to the bark. In her musical bliss, her wings were almost out of her control, sending her into flips and some tricks she didn't have the courage to pull off normally.

 _Shall I say  
Would it be  
Would it be a sin_

She gasped as she almost ran into a tree. "Sorry!" She said without thinking.

 _That I can't help_  
 _Falling in love with you_

She let out a dreamy sigh and a giggle, before she felt a large leaf brush her face, leaving behind a slight tingling sensation. Wings still going, she emerged from the brush to come face to face with the Wastelanders. They looked nothing like her father had described, for they were much more- elflike then he had made them out to be. Not that they weren't terrifying; but she could clearly make out the long ears. Her father said they were nothing alike, but already she saw similarity. She gasped as one grabbed at her arm, with a shriek she fulled him towards her and dilivered a swift kick to his stomach. Gasping as he let go, she panted for a moment before turning around and speeding as fast as her wings would carry her back to familiar lands.

* * *

"Was she trying to get a primrose?" A male wastelander speculated. He had dirty red hair and green eyes, tattoos going across his face. He turned to the female, expecting her to know the answer.

"We'd better tell him!" She exclaimed, thinking that the male knew what he was talking about. She also had red hair, though brighter, and blue eyes.

"He's not gonna be happy!"

"Let me worry about it! I'll tell him!"

"Good idea!"

They sprinted along the thick roots of the dark trees, accustomed to the tingling sensation that came with the contact even though clothes. It didn't take very long for them to navigate the dark forest and come upon the kings castle. Stepping onto the wooden elevator, they fidgeted nervously, occasionally glancing at each other. It had been a long time since a Haven had been even near the Wasteland, and they knew the King would not be pleased. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator stopped and they made the short walk to the throne of their king. They both bowed out of respect and mild fear.

"Sire, news from the boarder!" Ashelin explained, then turned to Torn. "You tell him."

Torn gasped, feeling a little betrayed. "Okay.. A Haven came into our domain..."

"What?"

"...and almost took a primrose." By the time the sentence was finished, Torns' voice was almost non-existent.

"A primrose?!" The King almost screamed. He slammed the butt of his fighting staff on the ground in frustration. Not that a fighting staff was necessary, given his 4 inch long black claws protruding from all ten ashen grey fingers. "I hate this time of year. SPRING." He spat in disgust, this obsidian eyes narrowing and lips curling back in a vicious snarl, revealing huge pearly white fangs. "Send more Wastelanders to destroy EVERY primrose! No primroses, no potion. No potion, no love." He lowered his head slightly, hair even more pale then his skin falling into his face, revealing two dark horns that wouldn't be seen otherwise. "Because love is dangerous. It weakens, and rots! It destroys order, and without order what is left?" He gave a violent shudder. "CHAOS!" The king slammed down his staff again. "Eliminate the primroses, or I will destroy you!" He spat at the two in front of him, almost face to face. Torn and Ashelin turned tail and fled to the elevator, eager to get out of the way of the kings wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

Keira was gradually slowing in speed as her panic ebbed way, her deep purple wings coming back to her control. She kept looking around for someone else, anyone that could let her know what time it was. Suddenly, she saw a man she was extremely happy to see. "Errol! Oh, thank goodness!"

Errol stopped his Flut-flut bird, and turned in the direction of her voice. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for our wedding?" He asked, skipping a greeting like he always did.

"I wi- I am!" Keira defended herself. She looked down at her craft, and gasped. "Oh! Wait! I have something for you!" She flew down toward him, gaining speed.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest- WOAH!" He ducked as Keira flew past him into the thick brush. He looked at where she disappeared in bewilderment. "Keira, you're in a bunch of plants."

"You can't look at me! I forgot! Bad luck on our wedding day." Keira teased, and Errol rolled his eyes.

"Well, too bad you can't see me." He slicked back his fire-orange hair. "My hair is doing that thing we both love." He looked down at a branch on the ground that just didn't quite belong. He reached to pick it up, and immediately dropped it when he felt the tingling in his hand. "YOU WERE IN THE WASTELAND!" Errol angerly accused, making a half-hearted attempt to sound concerned.

"No!" Keira denied. "Maybe... Yes.." She finally admitted.

"You-you could have been killed!" Errol ran into the brush to check her for injuries, but she kept out of his sight.

"Don't look!"

"Or worse! Seriously disfigured!"

"HEY!" Keira sounded mildly offended as she flew into a tree with leaves bigger then her entire body."I can take care of myself."

"That is no place for a princess!" Errol stated in all seriousness, opening his yellow wings to follow after her.

"Oh yeah?" Keira took on a teasing tone. "Well, what about a princess that can do this!" She reached out and grabbed the hilt of his sword. She drew it from its sheath and swung it around, not really paying attention to where she was swinging.

"OH, look who's the big girl. You got a sword." Keira attempted to bring it over her head, but her wings lost her balance and she dropped the sword to keep it. Errol looked up just in time to catch the sword before it fell to the ground.

"Yeah, but, I don't need a sword!" Keira was now defiant and confident. "Because when I rule this kingdom, I'll go into that Wasteland to talk to them! To make it so that at long last we aren't scared anymore!" She stated as she flew higher and higher.

"That is so sweet." Errol drawled, not really paying attention.

"And then we can all go anywhere we want. To have fun, to see things, to have adventures!" Keira exclaimed, landing on a thick branch near the top of the tree. Errol flew up and landed a branch below her.

"I'll be your adventure." Errol said seductively. Keira layed back on the branch with a dreamy sigh. "Come on, Keira." Errol reached for her hand. "My future queen."

"Awe." Keira said in a dreamy state. "My future king."

"Yeah, KING!" Errol said in his own fantasy. "I'll have an army!" He pulled out his sword and pretended to fight off some imaginary enemies.

"Yeah.. Wait what?" Keira came out of her dream-scape with abrupt uncertainty.

"To protect Haven City!" Errol quickly covered for himself. "And you, my little buttercup." Keira sighed dreamily again. "Now go get yourself all prettified," Keira looked a little hurt, that he didn't think she was pretty already. "today has got to be perfect."

"Chipper!" He called to his flut-flut as he mounted it. "Lets ride!" He sped away, and Keira sighed dreamily AGAIN as she watched him leave. She didn't notice someone calling her name, and getting closer.

"KEIRA!" Someone screamed almost right in her ear. It was her sister Tess. Her pink wings as much of an unusual color as her sisters purple ones. "Remember the wedding!?"

"I know." Keira replied, trying not to be mad at the fact that Tess had yelled in her ear.

"We have to get ready."

"I know."

"We have much time!"

"I know.." Keira was very quickly losing her patience.

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR HAIR!?" Tess almost screamed again, grabbing Keiras chin and bringing her forward. Keira wretched away from her sister.

"I KNOW!"

Suddenly, Tess did scream. Keira cringed, ears ringing. "What is that?!" She yelled in horror, pointing at the 'thing' in Keiras hand.

"A boutonniere." Keira stated as if Tess was a moron for not knowing what it was. "OH! I forgot to give this to Errol!"

"You can't give him that!"

"Why not?"

"Uhh, he's too good looking." Tess stated, copying Keiras tone from before.

"Yeah." Both sisters sigh dreamily, dramatically falling back and drifting on their wings.

"I'll fix that." Tess claimed as she took the boutonniere from her sisters hands. She pulled some other floral arrangements from the ground to fix it up.

"Thanks sis... Tess?" Keira suddenly asked, very worried. "Do you think Errol loves me as much as I love him?"

"Oh Keira," Tess sighed, mildly sympathetic. "How could he not love you? You're so- totally- lovable!" She exclaimed, not quite knowing how to describe her sister.

"Really?"

Tess motioned one hand to Keiras' appearance. "I wish you could see how you look." Then she pulled the boutonniere out into Keiras' view. It was now predominantly red and yellow. Keira gasped.

"It's perfect."

"You're welcome!" Tess called as she entered Keiras', preparing to prepare her for the wedding.

"I wanna give this to him now!" Keira smiled and already started away.

"Isn't it bad luck-" Tess turned and saw Keira already leaving. "if he sees you.."

 _Oh I can't help  
_ _Falling in love with you_

"Uh-oh.." Tess shook her head, letting it fall into her hands.

Errol was at a calm part of the river, admiring his reflection.

 _As the river flows  
_ _Journey to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes  
Somethings are meant to be_

 _Some things are meant to be~ee~ee_

 _Take my hand  
(Oh take my hand)  
Take my whole life too  
(Take my whole life too)_

 _For I can't help  
(I can't help)  
Falling in love with you  
(Falling in love)_

 _Oh I can't help it  
I can't help it_

 _No I can't help it  
I can't help it_

 _No I can't help  
(No, no I can't help)  
Falling in love  
_

"Errol!" A feminine voice called. Keira turned just in time to see a young she-elf with green wings attack Errol in a hug. He swings her around with an amused and happy laugh, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Keira's eyes widened at the display of affection. Errol was never that way with her, so obviously he didn't love her as much as she had hoped. She turned away from the scene, looking at the boutonniere in her hands. She glared and crushed it, before tossing it to the ground and taking off, tears streaming down her face and sobs forcing their way from her throat. Errol, turned at the noise, and saw Keiras unique purple wings flying away. He sighed and released his hold on the other girl.

"I am so... not getting my army."


	3. Chapter 3

"Keira.." Tess called quietly from the doorway of Keiras' room. Her only answer was silence. "Keira." She tried again, louder.

Keira sighed and rose from her bed. "Tess..." she replied, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"What happened?" Tess pleaded, knowing that her sister never cried.

"I-" Keira sniffed, holding back more tears. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Not even to me?" Tess pushed a little, sad that her sister didn't trust her enough to confide in her.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Keira looked down and slowly closed the door in Tess's face, ignoring Tess protests. "Tell dad.. The wedding's off.."

"The weddings off?!" Tess exclaimed from behind the door. Keira wasn't listening. She turned away from the door and her sister behind it. Keira still couldn't believe it; Errol had cheated on her. Keira didn't know who he cheated with, and she didn't care. She didn't care about the other girl, she cared about Errol; but apparently he didn't care about her. She slowly approached her vanity, looking at her red puffy eyes and the tear tracks down her cheeks; wondering when she became such a crybaby.

 _What do get  
When you fall in love  
A guy with a pin  
To burst your bubble  
And that's what you get  
For all your trouble  
I'll never fall in love  
Again_

She wandered around her room, looking at the photos of herself and Errol. She had loved him so much- or had thought she did... It felt like a hole in her chest, but even as she saw how happy they seemed, she could feel her sadness flowing away; she was never one to wallow in self-pity. She gradually made her way to the window, opening it and taking in the warm midday air.

 _What do you get  
When you kiss a boy  
You get enough germs to catch a fever  
Then straight away  
He'll up and leave you  
I'll never fall in love again  
No I'll  
NEVER FALL IN LOVE AGAIN_

Like the wind, she flew out the window. Keira avoided all the densely populated areas, making her way back to Haven Forest. She wouldn't let guys with bewitching good looks distract her anymore.

 _Don't tell me what it's all about  
'Cause I've been there  
And I'm glad I'm out  
Out of those chains  
Those chains that bind you  
That is why  
I'm here to remind you_

Swinging a makeshift sparring stick round and round against imaginary enemies at first, before deciding something actually substance, like a tree, would probably work better. Keira also changed her looks; a dark blue short dress with a high collar and stripes of purple and green, almost black purple leggings and wrappings on both hands and wrists. Keira took it one step further and took purple residue from a kind of flower, smudging it around her eyes, giving a cool 'smokey' effect.

 _What do you get  
When you give your heart  
You get it all broken up and battered  
Yeah that's what you get  
A heart that's shattered  
I'll never fall in love again_

Finally, equipped with a real sword (don't tell daddy), she went hunting for a challenge: Metalheads.

 _No I'll never fall in love again_

 _No I'll  
Never fall in love  
Again_

"Tess!" Keira shouted as she made her way through Haven Forest. "Where are you?!"

A very short redheaded elf looked from behind a tree, making sure Keira had left before turning to his companion. "The coast is clear!" Tess came into view holding a dandelion, and softly blew the seeds away in a wish. The other elf simply sighed dreamily, not noticing the seeds gravitating towards him until they were in his windpipe, on their happy way to chocking him to death.

"Shh! She'll hear you!" Daxter covered his mouth to stifle the coughing. "Whatever happened that wedding day must have been really bad."

"Yeah, ba-ahad!" Dax replied, coughing up more fluff.

"Now she's always hovering! Watching, worried! What is she trying to protect me from!?" Tess was frustrated to say the least.

"You can take care of yourself." Daxter confirmed, though he always wanted to protect her.

"Yeah. So-" Tess changed the subject. "The Spring Ball.."

"Yeah?"

"My first dance?"

"Yeah!"

"What's your plan?" Tess almost yelled in excitement.

"I made it so when the music starts, you'll 'accidentally' bump into Alriston." Dax made air quotations with a wink.

Tess squealed with elation that her best friend was helping her and pulling him to a hug. "Today is gonna be so exciting!"

Dax sighed dreamily again. "It already is.."

"Woah woah woah!" Tess suddenly let him go."Alistron?"

"Yeah, Alistron. The guy with the great blue wavy hair!"

"NO NO NO." Tess denied grabbing Daxter on his shoulders. "I don't have crush on him! I really like Norum." Tess looked into the distance with a dreamy look on her face.

"Okay, gotta find Alistron, tell him to stand in the new place. Then find Norum, tell him to stand in the old place Alistron was standing in-"

Tess gasped. "But what if he doesn't like me?"

"What?!" Dax exclaimed in disbelief. "Snap out of it! Listen, like I always say-"

 _Don't worry_

"Maybe he thinks I'm too perky."

 _About a thing._

"Or dance funny?" Daxter scoffed.

 _'Cause every little thing  
Is gonna be alright_

"Or my hair's to poofy.."He jumped and grabbed Tess' hand to bring her attention to him.

 _Don't you worry  
About a thing  
(About a thing)_

 _Oh Cause every little thing  
Is gonna be alright_

"Alright!" Tess smiled brightly.

 _Woke up this morning_

 _Smiled at the rising sun  
Three little birds  
Perched by my doorstep  
Singing sweet songs  
Our melodies pure and true_

 _Singing_

 _This is my message to you_

 _Don't worry  
(Don't worry)  
About a thing_

"Dax..." Tess said in concern.

"Tess, I'm trying to sing."

Tess kept trying to bring his attention to the cloud of dust forming behind him, but he just wouldn't listen.

"Daxter!"

"WHAT?!"

"WORRY!" Just as Dax turned, a huge metal head burst through the brush with the intention of eating both of them. Both screamed in terror, running as fast as they could. "HELP!" Tess yelled. "We gotta get help!"

Suddenly, a flurry of rocks bombarded the metal head; slowing it down and drawing it's attention. To Keira. "You're looking at help!" She jumped onto the metal heads back, yelping and whooping as if it was fun. She saw a decently thick low hanging branch, and jumped toward it while making sure the metal head was still on her. She grabbed the branch and pulled back as far as she could, before letting it whip forward right into the creatures face. It stumbled, then advanced toward Keira growling. Keira sucked in her fear and roared. Surprisingly, it worked. The metal head slunk off.

"What am I going to do with you?" Keira gestured to Tess, who was cowering behind a tree.

"I'm sorry." Tess said though a sob. "I didn't know what to do!" She threw herself into Keiras' arms, seeking comfort. Keira pushed Tess back to look in her eyes.

"Get your head out of the clouds!" Keira looked down then back up. "Clouds full of boys!"

Tess drew in a breath. "I can't help it?"

"You just have no idea what's going on around you." Tess was breathing rapidly, and Keira knew she had to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay. It's okay." Tess drew in another deep breath and slowly let it out with a small smile that Keira returned. Suddenly, she glanced around. "Where's Daxter?"

Daxter was sitting in a patch of sand just inside the Haven Forest tree line. He didn't notice the Wastelanders making their way to him, but Keira did. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back to a safe distance.

"You were just in the Wasteland!"

"I/He was?" Dax and Tess asked at the same time.

"Do you want what happened to the Pink Eco Sage to happen to you?!" Keira demanded and was met with immediate denial. "Locked away, FOREVER! Because she made love potions from... PRIMROSES." Keira saw the patches around their feet and distantly heard Dax yell out that they needed to get out of there. She wasn't paying attention as Keira was lost in a flashback of her little slip into the wasteland. She came too with Tess waving a hand in front of her face, making her let out a startled yelp.

"We're gonna be for the spring ball!"

Keira looked at Tess in exasperation. "You drive me crazy!" She almost yelled shaking Tess by the shoulders before kissing her forehead. "We have to get out of here, now!"

Dax rolled his eyes. "I just said that."


	4. Chapter 4

Tess was humming cheerily as she and Keira made their way back to the palace. Keira simply looked at her sister, very irritated.

"So, that's how you react to a near death experience?" Tess amearly hummed louder; purposely annoying her sister, who gave an irritated an frustrated groan.

"What?"

"You were both nearly killed." Keira scolded.

"You make such a big deal out of everything!" Tess exclaimed, before yelling at her reflection in a nearby fountain. "I'm a total mess! We have to get ready for the ball!" Tess grabbed Keiras' hand, forcing her to walk faster.

"Uhh, no. YOU'VE gotta get ready for the ball." Keira emphasized, letting her sister drag her.

"You're going like that?" Tess asked in disbelief and distaste, gesturing to her outfit while still walking. "Good luck being asked to dance."

"I'm not dancing." Tess groaned at her sister.

"I'm gonna dance with the most perfect boy!"

"And who would that be? Ammron? Bakselus? Chassek? Cronck?" Keira teased.

"No no no!"

"Gorwon? HERBERT!?"

"Augh! No!"

"I'm going alphabetically, if that helps."

Tess was already flirting with all the boys at the ball; except Daxter, who simply followed her around with a sad look on his face, occasionally looking up at her. The main doors opened and everyone bowed as Keira and her father, King Samos, walked through.

"Smile, my dear. Smile!" Samos urged his daughter. She forced a cringe worthy smile. "A real smile." He deadpanned.

"This is one of my better ones!"

"Come on, Keira." Samos insisted. "You used to love the spring ball!"

"Dad, I'm just to old for this." Keira rejected, still wearing a fake smile and waving to the people politely.

"I just want to see the happy Keira I used to know." Her father reminisced. "Before the whole Errol- misunderstanding."

"I'm happy!" Keira exclaimed shakily. "I'm happy.." She wasn't sure if she was convincing herself or her father.

"Well, I hope you're happy enough to dance with your father." Samos said, patting her hand. Keira gave him a weak smile.

"Or-" Keira cringed at the voice. "Someone even better."

 _Woah-oh-oh  
Here I am_

"Errol!" Keira shouted,

 _On my knees again_

"Dad!" Keira felt betrayed by her father.

 _OH i'd do anything_

"He's so romantic." Samos pointed out.

 _Just to make it right_

"I am so onto that hair thing." Keira made a twirling motion with her finger.

 _Say you'll understand_

"Never!"

 _OH I know you can_

"OH NO I can't." She crossed her arms.

 _Come on Keira_

 _Come one Keeira_

"You cheated on me, remember?" Keira almost shouted, not caring that everyone around gasped at the reveal.

"You left me at the alter! Remember?" Errol made the gesture of being stabbed in the chest, falling back into the arms of his men, before looking at Keira coyly.

 _No matter what people say  
It didn't happen that way  
She was a passing fling  
And not a permanent thing_

"Oh really?" Keira said, not believing him at all.

 _So I hang my head  
I wish that I was dead_

"I can help with that!"

 _Come on Keira_

 _Come on Keira_

 _Come on_

Errol tried to force Keira into a kiss, as she shoved him off her and flew upwards, turning and glaring at the scoundle.

 _Just say you can understand  
My Keeira_

The background dancers created a flower with their wings. Keira groaned at the display. "I'm not your ANYTHING!"

"Hey," Errol began. "One little mistake."

"LITTLE!?" Keira borderline screamed. "You've got a lot of nerve, walking in here." She swooped down and planted herself right in front of Errol, slowly advancing.

 _Think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh_

"Uh, no." Errol denied, taking a step back for every one Keira took forward.

 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_

"Hold on there, darling." Errol raised his hands toward her timidly.

 _Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back_

"Well..."

 _Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong_

Keira spread her deep purple wings and picked herself up a few feet, allowing her to tower over Errol.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Keira moved forward throwing mild punches.

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _Woah-oh-oh here I am_

"Oh, there you are." Keira mocked him.

 _On my knees again_

"On your knees again." She rolled her eyes.

 _I'll do anything  
Just to make it right_

"Yeah right!"

 _Say you'll understand_

"Only too well."

 _Oh I know you can  
Come on Keeira_

 _Didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging_

Keira poked him in the chest, causing him to stumble backward. The dancers he had hired tumbled like dominoes as Keira chased Errol around the ballroom, till he stumbled on the fallen people and clonked his head on the side of the fountain. Keira noticed him drifting into unconsciousness, so she gave him a swift kick to the face to rouse him.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Errol shoved people out of his way, making to hide behind the girl he had cheated with, but Keira simply spinned them so the girl was forced out of the way in disorientation.

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stronger  
Just me myself and I_

Errol was frantically trying to pull open the door but it wasn't working.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller_

He turned and Keira slammed her hands on either side of his head.

 _Well now it's time to say goodbye_

Keira pushed the doors open causing Errol to fall, but before he could fully exit, Keira slammed the door on the back of his cape. "Bye bye." Keira said as she the cape be pulled on from the other side. "Now that was fun!"

"Awkward." Tess said under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Errol continued to pull on his cape, until finally success! Then in the moment of victory; SLAM! The door swung open, whopping Errol right in the face, and squishing him behind it.

"Well, Keira slammed him pretty good." One of his minions said, not knowing that Errol was right there.

"So much for being King." Another joked.

'That's it.' Errol forced the door closed again,the three men jumped and turned to look at him with scared looks on their faces. "You think I can't be king?!"

"King Errol!" The shouted in unison, still scared of Errols wrath. "Wouldn't he have to marry Keira?"

"Yes, and he will." The tallest affirmed. "All we have to do, is get our hands on some of that Love Potion.."

"You saying I need a Love Potion?!" Errol was severely pissed at them for even suggesting that he couldn't win Keira over with his charm alone.

"Of course not!" "It was Just a joke!""We gotta go!" "Just kidding boss!"

Errol turned back to the door as his men scurried away. "All I've gotta do is- visualize. Visualize. The crown, sitting right on top-" Again, the door slammed into Errols' backside. He turned in annoyance, planing to reprimand whoever it was. It was Daxter. He was peaking through the door, gazing longingly at Tess; who was singing and dancing with at least 3 different guys at once. Errol looked at him, thoughtful, before making his presence known. "You okay?" He poked Daxter in the side of the head.

"Who me?!" Daxter said in an obviously fake cheery voice as he turned and slammed the door. "Yes, I am... no."

"Hey.." Errol was faking sympathy. "I know just how you feel."

Dax looked Errol in the eyes. "Yeah, Keira slammed you pretty good."

Errol thought to punch him out, bet came up with a better idea. He started fake sobbing, collapsing onto the stairs. "Aww," Dax pitied him. "You've got it bad."

"I wish there was," A dramatic heave in the sobbing. "a way to make her fall in love with me."

Daxter looked at the door again, thinking of Tess. "Yeah, me too."

"You know maybe something like a love potion."

"Like a Love Potion!" Daxter exclaimed, half hearing Errol mumble the end of his sentence.

"Great idea." Errol said, slapping Daxter on the back in a 'friendly' way, knocking him to the bottom of the steps.

"It is a great idea," Daxter began. "But only the Pink Eco Sage can make the potion. She's locked away in the Wasteland and no one ever goes into the Wasteland!"

"But I know you can." Errol got right into Daxters face as he said this.

"But why can't you?"

"Because I'm big!" He stood up, spreading his arms and standing; making him even larger in comparison to Daxters' very short stature. "And my armor is too shiny. I'd be spotted for sure." He looked down a Daxter arrogantly. "If only I was little like you." He made the gesture of squishing Daxter with his fingers as Daxter nodded. "And I could blend in like you."

"I do blend in..." Daxter looked down.

"It would've been perfect!" Errol slapped Daxter on the back again as he sat beside him. "Then we both, you know me and you, both use the love potion."

"I'll do it!" Daxter shouted.

"You will?"

"If you stop crying!" Daxter looked into Errols face, sincerely hoping he felt better.

"Oh, I feel much better."


End file.
